Policías y ladrones
by OlieGoldenWolf
Summary: –Ay, perdona, ¿necesitabas esto?–preguntó Lucy inocentemente, caminando hacia atrás, atrayéndolo hacia ella. –Robar es ilegal, sabe Señorita Heartfilia–, ronroneó él peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, el filo de una amenaza flotando en el aire. El policía Natsu Dragneel está intentando arreglarse para ir a trabajar, pero Lucy tiene otra ideas en mente... Policías AU. Lemon.


**Nota de la autora:** Este trabajo es una traducción de otro de _mis_ trabajos, llamado "Cops N Robbers". Ese fic fue escrito originalmente en ingles, pero aquí se los traigo traducido para el público de habla hispana ^_^ El fic fue inspirado por un fanart super sexy de la usuaria de tumblr _yaushie_. Si tienen tiempo, vayan a mirar su arte, por es en serio asombrosa. Este trabajo es mi primer lemon, así que apreciaría mucho si me dejan alguna review diciéndome cómo lo hice.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Ni Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Policías y ladrones**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia despertó en un departamento que no era suyo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, pero el fuerte olor a café entrando por la puerta abierta del dormitorio le dijo dónde se encontraba el dueño del lugar. Se preguntó qué hora era, pero no estaba muy preocupada por eso, ya que estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones de invierno. ¡Y vaya que las estaba disfrutando! Nunca había imaginado que acabaría saliendo con el sexy policía que había parado su auto un mes atrás para pedirle que bajara la velocidad, pero aquí estaba, despertando en la cama de dicho policía.

El pequeño departamento de dos ambientes no se encontraba en la parte más linda de la ciudad, ni estaba lleno de muebles caros, pero Lucy nunca había esperado encontrarse con un castillo cuando dejó su mansión para estudiar literatura en la capital. Su propio apartamento era más pequeño todavía, y tenía que compartirlo con una compañera de universidad. En su opinión, este lugar era acogedor, cómodo, y lo más importante, era privado. No podía pedir más.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos perezosamente, juntando fuerzas para finalmente salir de la cama y ponerse algo de ropa. La noche anterior solo se había molestado en volver a ponerse la bombacha, pero supuso que debería usar algo más durante el día. Rescató su corpiño de satén blanco y rosa de debajo de la cama, se echó un viejo chal sobre los hombros, y salió de la habitación.

Con respecto al hombre que había dormido con ella, su nombre era Natsu Dragneel, el policía que se encontraba reemplazando su sangre por cafeína en la cocina, una especie de ritual matutino para él. Mientras terminaba su café, rellenó el tazón de su gato con comida, algo que hacía cada mañana. No había visto a Happy esa mañana, pero lo más probable es que apareciera de un momento a otro, maullando por atún. Eran las nueve menos veinte de la mañana, y su turno comenzaba a las nueve en punto. La estación de policía estaba a unas cuadras de distancia, así que todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo.

A pesar de que ya había terminado su desayuno, aun así preparó café y tostadas para dos, algo que se salía de su rutina matutina. No que se estuviera quejando. Había una tierna estudiante de literatura durmiendo en su cuarto, y no planeaba dejarla con hambre. Como si hubiera estado planeado, escuchó la voz de la mujer de sus pensamientos saludando alegremente detrás de él:

-¡Buen día!

-Buen día, Lucy-contestó él, dándose vuelta para encararla. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba al verla, pues solo estaba vistiendo con lencería y un mantón fino-Qué lindo atuendo.

Ella ignoró su reacción y se sentó a la mesa, agarró una tostada y la untó con un poco de manteca. Natsu fue a su cuarto y se cambió a su uniforme de pantalones azules y musculosa blanca, antes de volver, tirar su chaqueta sobre una silla y sentarse con ella.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó él, con preocupación tiñendo su voz.-Sé que el colchón no es bueno.

– ¡Ah! ¡Dormí bien, en serio!–le aseguró ella, después de terminar con una tostada y untar manteca sobre otra. –No tienes que preocuparte. Creo que dormí mejor que en mi propio apartamento. –Sí, definitivamente durmió mejor sin una Cana salvaje agarrándole las tetas de repente.

–Genial–suspiró él con alivio. –Eso me tenía preocupado–le echó una mirada a su reloj de pared y se paró. Tenía que irse. –Perdona, Lucy, pero tengo que irme a trabajar.

– ¿Qué, tan rápido?–preguntó ella, genuinamente sorprendida y un poco decepcionada.

–No todo el mundo está de vacaciones– le dijo él, besándole la frente al levantarse.

Lucy hizo un puchero, pero lo observó agarrar algunas cosas de la mesada. No quería que él se fuera tan rápido, había esperado pasar algún tiempo juntos por la mañana. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cuando una pieza azul en su vista periférica capturó su atención. Sonrió furtivamente.

Natsu se dio vuelta para decir adiós cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy se había ido… junto con su chaqueta, el chal abandonado como única prueba de que ella había estado ahí. Levantó la vista para encontrarla del otro lado de la habitación, una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

–Ay, perdona, ¿necesitabas esto?–preguntó inocentemente, caminando hacia atrás, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Él siguió cada una de sus pisadas, su postura recordándole a un animal depredador acorralando a su presa, hasta que su espalda presionó contra una pared. Entonces, él apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, atrapándola con sus fuertes brazos, y haciendo que sus entrañas se retorcieran de anticipación.

–Robar es ilegal, sabe Señorita Heartfilia–, ronroneó él peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, el filo de una amenaza flotando en el aire.

La única respuesta que ella ofreció fue una sonrisa petulante, un brillo provocativo destellando en sus ojos, seguido por una suave corriente de palabras seductoras respiradas justo sobre los labios del muchacho:

– ¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto, Señor Policía?

Ante tal declaración, Natsu no pudo hacer más que sonreír divertido, finalmente rindiéndose al hecho de que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Un desafío tan lascivo no podía quedar sin atender, y él era Natsu Dragneel: él nunca se hacía para atrás. Ay, ella había jugado con fuego al tentarlo, y ahora iba a salir _quemada_.

No sucumbió a sus provocaciones todavía, eligiendo en vez de eso dar un paso más hacia ella para borrar los pocos centímetros que habían quedado separando sus cuerpos, sus ojos nunca abandonando los de ella. La presionó contra la pared con su propio cuerpo, el suave satén de la lencería acariciándole la piel a través de su musculosa. Tal proximidad la hizo jadear, y sus manos aterrizaron sobre el pecho del muchacho. Se sentía como un pequeño canario atrapado ante la mirada de un dragón hambriento. Un dragón deliciosamente hambriento.

– ¿Sabe lo que sucede cuando alguien es arrestado, Señorita Heartfilia? –preguntó él continuando con el juego, un toque juguetón goteando de su tono mientras que sus labios trazaban la línea de la mandíbula de la muchacha. –Son esposados y son llevados a interrogatorio. A veces, se niegan a confesar lo que han hecho, hacen nuestras vidas difíciles, ¿sabe? Así que tenemos que ponernos persuasivos para hacerlos hablar… a veces… necesitan ser… castigados –terminó susurrándole al oído.

Lucy jadeó, sintiendo piel de gallina formarse por todo su cuerpo. Natsu le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja antes de descender en un camino de besos húmedos sobre su pulso, sonsacándole estremecimientos. Sus manos estrecharon la musculosa del hombre, atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella si eso era posible, todo su cuerpo temblando con la excitación que estaba mojando su entrepierna. Ella había empezado este juego, y él se había probado como un asombroso jugador. Suspiró, y de alguna manera permaneció lúcida para pronunciar unas últimas palabras:

– ¿Y qué pasa si me niego a confesar lo que he hecho?

Natsu paró sus atenciones y elevó los ojos hacia ella.

–Eso la volvería una chica mala, Señorita Heartfilia– murmuró desaprobatoriamente, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. –Me forzaría a tomar medidas.

–Entonces supongo que soy bastante mala–dijo descaradamente y, entregándose a la insoportable tensión que estaba corriendo en el aire, cerró el espacio que había entre sus labios y selló sus bocas en beso caliente y desordenado.

El policía tropezó unos pasos hacia atrás, pues no se esperaba esa intensidad, pero correspondiéndole con la misma pasión. Su mano derecha fue a enredarse en los cabellos rubios, mientras que la izquierda iba a palpar detrás de él, con cuidado para no chocar contra algún mueble inesperado, hasta que llegó al sofá y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre él, Lucy aterrizando en su pecho con un "¡op!".

Se separaron para tomar aire, los dos hechos un lío de jadeos, extremidades y mejillas sonrosadas, sonrisas cómplices en sendos rostros.

–Sabes que necesito esa chaqueta, ¿verdad? –intentó él una vez más entre risas, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

–Entonces vas a tener que sacármela–retrucó ella, antes de provocar ligeramente su entrepierna con la de ella, dónde un bulto duro estaba empezando a formarse perezosamente. Natsu siseó y sus manos la aplastaron contra su cuerpo. Ella podía sentir cada centímetro de sus músculos bajo su remera, presionándose contra su piel desnuda.

–Estaba planeando hacer eso.

Natsu estiró el brazo para agarrar algo en la mesa ratona al lado del sofá. Tomó su celular y rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto para Gray, antes de volver a tirarlo sobre la mesa y devolver su atención a la chica sobre él.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó ella, ojeando el aparato con curiosidad.

–Solo me estaba asegurando de tener suficiente tiempo para lidiar con usted apropiadamente, _Señorita Heartfilia_ –, respondió él con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto sus afilados caninos. La siguiente sucesión de eventos fue demasiado rápida para la vista de Lucy, pero alcanzó a ver el fuerte brazo de Natsu recuperar otra cosa de la mesita antes de que cambiara sus posiciones de repente, sorprendiéndola- aún no se acostumbraba a su ridícula velocidad y fuerza. Le atrapó las manos sobre la cabeza, y antes de dejarla siquiera jadear, sintió la fría dureza del metal mordiendo la piel de sus muñecas.

– ¡Espera, qué…!

–Le dije qué le sucede a los convictos, Señorita Heartfilia. Y aun así usted se negó a devolverme mi campera. Esto es simplemente procedimiento protocolar–dijo él, dándole una sonrisa traviesa. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecieron atentos, buscando la más mínima resistencia, esperando por cualquier señal que le dijera que ella no estaba cómoda con esto, para que retrajera sus acciones. Pero esa señal nunca llegó, y el shock desapareció lentamente del rostro de la rubia para ser reemplazado con lujurioso deseo, que se desbordó en su voz:

– ¿Voy a ser esposada, entonces?

Él suspiró, relajándose ahora que sabía que ella estaba bien con esto. El juego regresó completamente a sus ojos, y le mordió el labio inferior inesperadamente.

–Este es solo el principio de su castigo. –La levantó del sillón, sorprendiendo a Lucy una vez más, quien le rodeó la cadera con las piernas agarrándose por su vida, el prospecto de una desagraciada caída extremadamente poco atractivo. –Guau, mira quién se convirtió en un pequeño koala– rio él.

–Ay, cállate–gruñó ella.

–Tenga cuidado con la forma en la que le habla a su oficial, Señorita Heartfilia, recuerde que está bajo arresto–dijo él mientras caminaba hacia la ventana más cercana. La puso de nuevo sobre sus pies cuando llegó y, levantando sus brazos, los esposó a la barra que estaba sosteniendo las cortinas. Ella tenía que estirarse para poder quedar en esta posición, y sus pies estaban separados levemente del suelo, la chaqueta policía colgando alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándola aún más expuesta. Estaba un poco incómoda en esta posición, pero era soportable. Tal vez incluso realzaba la situación. La leve incomodidad, el leve dolor. Era ciertamente prometedor.

Lucy estaba conteniendo el aliento, su estómago lleno de mariposas. Nunca había sido esposada antes; de hecho, nunca había probado el _bondage._ La sensación del metal rodeando sus muñecas la hacía sentir sucia y sexy, como una verdadera criminal, como una verdadera _chica mala_ ; pero también la hacía sentir indefensa y vulnerable. Era tan excitante como asustador, pero confiaba en Natsu. En las pocas semanas desde que se conocían, había sentido una irresistible atracción entre ellos, una fuerte conexión que nunca había sentido con otro hombre antes. Su sonrisa infantil y actitud despreocupada habían derretido poco a poco su corazón, haciéndola caer a sus pies. ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien en menos de un mes? Estaba empezando a creer que lo era. La pasión zumbando entre ellos era electrizante. Sí, confiaba en él; sabía que estaba completamente a salvo con él.

Entonces, sintió como él paseaba la yema de sus dedos desde la mitad de sus muslos hacia arriba, dejando un rastro de piel de gallina a su paso, evitando su centro juguetonamente, para continuar camino por su panza, haciendo la chaqueta azul a un lado para terminar agarrándole los pechos. Sus pezones estaban dolorosamente erectos debido a su excitación, y él los masajeó suavemente por encima de su corpiño. Ella gimió y restregó los muslos entre sí, desesperada por el poco de fricción que él le había negado, jadeando cuando lo sintió empujar su erección contra su trasero. Podía sentir su respiración justo sobre su pulso, cosquilleándole el cuello, dejando besos lánguidos desde su oreja hasta su hombro.

–Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra en una corte de la ley. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, uno será provisto para usted durante los interrogatorios y el juicio–dijo él de repente, volviendo a su papel. Las manos de Natsu abandonaron su pecho, y ella estuvo a punto de protestar cuando él la dio vuelta para enfrentarla con la pura intensidad de su mirada hambrienta y salvaje.

Ella inspiró una bocanada de aire antes de decir:

–No necesito un abogado. Puedo arreglármelas bien sola, Señor Policia.

–Está jugando un juego peligroso, Señorita Heartfilia. Me estoy sintiendo encendido–como para probar su punto, presionó su hombría contra la húmeda rendija de Lucy, haciéndola gemir, finalmente consiguiendo el contacto que necesitaba. Sin embargo, se alejó demasiado rápido, arrodillándose frente a ella.

Una vez en sus rodillas, su boca no perdió tiempo en encontrar su centro, besándola a través de su bombacha al mismo tiempo en que sus manos le agarraban las nalgas para mantenerla en el lugar. Ella le abrió las piernas invitadoramente, tanto como pudo en esa incómoda y restrictiva posición. Igualmente, él la estaba sosteniendo, ayudándola a mantenerse sobre sus pies.

Natsu enterró la nariz en la feminidad de Lucy e inhaló profundamente su aroma. Al ver esto, el rostro de la chica se volvió brillante como una frutilla.

– ¡¿Qu-qué rayos estás haciendo?! –preguntó mortificada.

–Hueles increíble, Lucy, tan dulce…–murmuró él, embelesado por el fuerte almizcle que estaba oliendo, acariciando de arriba a abajo en la ropa interior con la nariz–… Adoro tu olor.

Esa declaración tan atrevida y enternecedora la dejó removiéndose inquieta, doliendo por tocarlo, pero las esposas la detuvieron de tomar cualquier acción. Los toques del muchacho eran leves y enloquecedores, haciendo que el corazón de Lucy se acelerara incontrolablemente.

–Na-Natsu… por favor… no puedo aguantar más, ¡para con estas provocaciones!–balbuceó la chica, totalmente incapaz de pensar coherentemente.

Natsu sonrió antes de tomar la pieza rosa de lencería entre los dientes y arrastrarla por sus piernas. Lucy se retorció arriba de él, sus entrañas cosquilleándole, poniéndose impaciente con este largo juego previo. Él tiró la prenda a un costado y elevó la vista hacia ella. Con su cabello dorado despeinado, el corpiño rosado de encaje cubriendo su generoso pecho, vestida con la chaqueta de _su_ uniforme, y con ojos llenos de deseo, lleno de necesidad, ella era fácilmente el espectáculo más sexy que había visto. Sintió su poronga sacudirse, rogando por atención, pero él la ignoró por el momento. Primero se aseguraría de encargarse bien de ella.

–Necesita guardar silencio, Señorita Heartfilia, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra–dijo con un tono inesperadamente serio. Le agarró los muslos con sorpresiva fuerza, obligándola a mirar hacia abajo y caer prisionera de sus ojos. Sus siguientes palabras fueron lentas, enfatizando cada sílaba, y goteando con pecaminoso veneno. –No emita un solo sonido.

Y con eso su boca la atacó furiosamente, casi violentamente, chupándole el clítoris antes de aventurar su lengua hacia afuera y lamerla de arriba a abajo. A Lucy se le atascó la respiración, y empezó a resoplar pesadamente. Un gemido casi encuentra su camino afuera de ella, pero lo ahogó antes de darle la oportunidad. No quería perder en este juego que estaban jugando, así que concentró todas sus fuerzas en controlar su respiración y mantener cualquier sonido de salir.

Pero _maldición_ , él era endiabladamente bueno en su tarea, su lengua era imposiblemente caliente- en serio, ¿cómo podía un ser humano soportar tanta temperatura? ¿Era saludable?- y _mierda_ , ahora le estaba circulando el clítoris con ella, y _ay Dios_ , ese músculo hirviente acababa de entrar en ella, y Lucy empezó a tener dudas sobre su auto-control. Olas de placer hacían temblar todo su cuerpo, con su concha como el epicentro, y el infernal hombre arrodillado en frente de ella como el perpetrador.

Y entonces, Lucy sintió una intrusión abriéndose paso dentro de ella, demasiado larga para ser una lengua, y demasiado delgada para ser una pija. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarlo bombeando su dedo índice dentro de ella, mientras que su boca seguía con su trabajo sobre su clítoris. Casi era demasiado; tuvo que morderse la mejilla interior para impedirse sollozar.

Natsu, por su parte, estaba disfrutando felizmente del sabor de la muchacha. Era ácida con un toque de dulzura, un sabor del cual no se cansaba. Estaba teniendo su buena cuota de diversión, besándole el centro, chupándole los labios internos, viéndola luchar por mantener adentro todo el placer que él le estaba entregando. Sus ojos estaban trabados en su rostro todo el tiempo, no quería perderse la más mínima expresión cruzando sus facciones. Ella tenía las mejillas color rojo brillante por el placer, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración errática, combatiendo los sonidos de zorra que trataban de salir de su boca. Oh sí, ver esa lucha interna era divertido, pero estaba comenzando a extrañar los gemidos y jadeos de placer, así que lo volvió su desafío personal el romper su determinación de permanecer callada. Insertó un segundo dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a buscar cuidadosamente, hasta que sin duda alguna encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, y un jadeo salió disparado de sus pulmones. Estrellas blancas nublaron su visión, sus piernas se debilitaron y solo no cayó de rodillas gracias a las esposas que las estaban asegurando y los fuertes brazos sosteniendo sus piernas. Sus pies ya no se encontraban en el suelo, se había sentado a horcajadas en los hombros de Natsu, la cara del muchacho enterrada profundamente entre sus piernas. Pensó que podría llorar lágrimas de felicidad. Los dedos de Natsu habían encontrado su punto G, y no estaban apuntando a ningún otro lugar. Una y otra vez, se sintió alcanzar el cielo en la tierra.

Su lengua asaltó su feminidad sin compasión, y Lucy fue físicamente incapaz de seguir conteniendo sus gimoteos. Su cabeza calló hacia atrás, la mandíbula colgando y dejando su boca bien abierta, y un profundo gemido desgarró su garganta al salir, la tensión en su cuerpo rompiéndose completamente. Estaba tan cerca, tan maravillosamente cerca del orgasmo, pero fue arrancado de ella antes de que pudiera rozarlo si quiera. De repente, la caliente humedad la abandonó, y sus paredes internas se cerraron sobre un vacío; esos dedos mágicos se habían ido. Abrió los ojos, desesperada por encontrar la razón por la cual el placer apilándose dentro de ella se había detenido. Natsu se paró en frente de ella, sus labios brillando con sus fluidos curvados en una taimada sonrisa.

– ¡¿Qu-qué pasó?! –exigió ella, su tono lascivo y frenético.

–Yo le avisé, se suponía que no debía hacer ningún sonido. Sigue desobedeciendo a las autoridades, Señorita Heartfilia– su rostro era un testamento de su diversión. Se fue caminando hasta su dormitorio entonces, dejándola dolida de necesidad. Él estaba disfrutando esto, y Lucy estuvo segura que de no haber sido por sus manos esposadas, ya habría borrado esa arrogante cara de un puñetazo.

– ¡Es-espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Natsu! –gritó ella, desesperada y confundida, retorciéndose de un lado a otro y tirando de las esposas. Las cortinas se quejaron peligrosamente, pero el fuego en su interior ensordeció cualquier tipo de razonamiento. –¡¿Planeas dejarme así?!

Él volvió a aparecer y caminó lentamente hacia ella, tomándose su jodidamente dulce tiempo. Estaba trayendo algo entre sus dedos, y cuando Lucy llegó a ver el pequeño paquete rectangular, entendió a dónde había ido.

– ¿Podría la Señorita tratar de clamar sus hormonas? Hay otras personas viviendo en este edificio, ¿sabe? –dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

–Ay, no me des esa mirada. Como si respetaras a tus vecinos; sé que llenan fichas de quejas sobre ti todo el tiempo, porque te ejercitas dentro del departamento y piensan que eres un pirómano– retrucó ella, cansada de sus boludeces.

Él paró sobre sus pasos, obviamente atónito por la información que ella poseía.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Bueno, el reportero que vive al final del pasillo estaba más que ansioso por desparramar chismes sobre ti–admitió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Jason, ese hijo de puta, siempre hablando mierdas sobre mí–murmuró por lo bajo, mirando hacia el costado. Sin embargo, Lucy estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí parado, y por qué no estaba aquí, extinguiendo el fuego que le quemaba el interior?

– ¿Estás planeando pasar el resto del día allí? –preguntó mordiéndose el labio, sus muslos restregándose entre sí en un desesperado intento por recrear la humedad caliente que había sentido hacia solo unos minutos.

Él volteó la cabeza hacia ella, y estaba frente a ella antes de dejarla parpadear. Tomándola por la cintura, acabó con el espacio que los separaba en con un movimiento rápido y prolijo. Lucy se sobresaltó y jadeó, pues la abrupta proximidad la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos.

–Esa nunca fue mi intención, Señorita Heartfilia– ronroneó él con ojos entrecerrados. –Por favor, perdone a este oficial por su comportamiento desatento.

Su erección quedó aplastada entre sus cuerpos y el la restregó contra la cadera desnuda de la rubia. Él permanecía completamente vestido, sus músculos marcados a través de su musculosa blanca y su verga atrapada dentro de sus pantalones azules, retorciéndose como un animal salvaje tratando de liberarse. Maldición, era tan sexy cuando estaba vestido con su uniforme. A penas pensando lo que decía, soltó:

–He fantaseado con que me coges con tus ropas de uniforme desde que nos conocimos.

Eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa porque sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba, pero una sonrisa taimada pronto apareció en su rostro.

–Parece que hoy es su día de suerte, Señorita. La compensaré por mi mal comportamiento.

La dio vuelta una vez más y presionó su cuerpo contra la fría ventana. Lo oyó bajar la bragueta de sus pantalones y dejarlos caer hasta sus tobillos junto con sus calzoncillos, sin molestarse en sacarse nada más. La empujó con el pecho contra la ventana, y ella finalmente sintió su pija frotar contra su espalda, sin capaz de tela bloqueando su piel.

–Voy a necesitar hacer esto rápido–susurró contra su oído, su aliento caliente cosquilleándole la piel y enviando tremores por su columna. –No es bueno que pases tanto tiempo con los brazos levantados. Voy a necesitar sacarte las esposas dentro de poco.

Lucy se entristeció, una parte dentro de ella sintiéndose decepcionada ante el prospecto de terminar su juego. Pero siendo honesta consigo misma, las esposas estaban comenzando a lastimarla y sus brazos se estaban entumeciendo. El duro metal le estaba dejando moretones, y estuvo bastante segura de que le iban a quedar unas coloridas marcas por un par de días. Pero ay, esas marcas valían tanto la pena, y estuvo segura de que recordaría esta mañana por años.

Natsu movió su cabello rubio a un costado y le besó dulcemente la nuca. Entonces, separó sus cuerpos unos centímetros y abrió el paquete de preservativos. Lucy no podía ver lo que él estaba haciendo, y eso la dejaba muriéndose de anticipación. Es por eso que la sorprendió cuando le agarró la pierna izquierda con una mano y rodeó su pecho, por debajo de sus pechos con la otra, para levantarla un poco y darle mejor acceso. La penetró abruptamente, pero ella estaba tan mojada y dilatada por el juego previo que no sintió dolor en lo absoluto.

Sin faltar a su palabra, no se demoró para nada. Su ritmo fue rápido e incontrolado desde el principio, más apropiado para un brutal demonio que un ser humano normal. Gemidos guturales escapaban de entre sus dientes apretados, justo al lado del oído de Lucy, haciéndola estremecerse. Ella podía sentir los contornos de sus fuertes abdominales y pectorales presionando su espalda, y sus tetas se aplastaron contra la ventana. Esto era tan salvaje, tan erótico, y a ella absolutamente _le encantaba_. La sobre estimulación anterior le estaba pasando factura, y una vez más se sintió alcanzando ese punto quebrante. Ella arqueó la espalda y azotó sus caderas sobre él, profundizando la penetración, buscando su propio clímax.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y miró sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Una idea malvada le vino a la mente.

–Ey, Lucy, mira en frente de ti–ronroneó en su oído, su tono nada más cercano a la maldad. –Te están cogiendo justo frente a una ventana, a las nueve de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo está afuera haciendo sus vidas. Si alguien pasa caminando, puede ver tu cara y tu sexy cuerpo. Me pregunto qué expresiones de zorra vas a mostrar.

– ¡Natsu! –jadeó Lucy, extremadamente cohibida de repente. No había estado mirando por la venta, sus ojos habían estado fuertemente cerrados por el placer avasallador, pero ahora su mirada estaba enfocada en el mundo de afuera, buscando cualquier caminante eventual.

–Cualquiera podría estar allí afuera–continuó susurrando, su voz melosa. –Algún tipo que salió a correr, un niño sacando a pasear a su perro, algunas niñas yendo a la escuela; y tú estás aquí, en exhibición, como una putita en celo. ¡Dales un buen show, Lucy!

Muy adentro suyo, Lucy sabía que Natsu solo estaba provocándola. Su ventana lindaba con un callejón, casi nadie pasaba por allí. Aun así, la idea de ser observada, el pensamiento de que _alguien_ podría estar mirándola en este mismo momento, como si fuera una actriz porno, la emocionaba, despertando sus sentidos, haciendo cada sensación diez veces más fuerte. Y su autoritaria orden se grabó en su mente, excitándola incluso más si eso era posible. _"¡Dales un buen show!"_

Ella lloriqueó, su respiración reducida a jadeos desgarrados que empañaban el vidrio de la ventana. Una fina línea de baba estaba corriendo por su mentón, su boca abierta incapaz de trabajar correctamente. Él la había degradado a un temblante desorden de gemidos lujuriosos y tremores de placer.

– ¿Me sientes, Lucy, deslizándome dentro y fuera de ti? Porque _yo_ te siento, y oh por Dios, me estas exprimiendo. Tu concha golosa me esta succionando. ¡Es casi demasiado!

–Para… ¡para de hablar! –consiguió tartamudear, un largo estremecimiento sacudiéndola.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó inocentemente, y ella juraría que podía _escuchar_ la sonrisa soberbia en su voz.

–Es que… ¡va a hacer que acabe muy rápido!

–¡Pues mucho mejor!-murmuró él, y en ese exacto momento su pija encontró el punto más dulce dentro del cuerpo de Lucy. Ella gritó y sus manos tiraron violentamente de las esposas. Natsu se dio cuenta de este cambio, y con una sonrisa ganadora, cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas para acariciar en ese exacto lugar.

–Vamos, Señorita Heartfilia–dijo él, su tono bajo y oscuro. –Acaba para mí. Muéstrale al mundo esa expresión de putita que solo una chica mala como tú puede hacer.

Lucy ya no pudo soportarlo. Acabó con fuerza y gritos, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose como un terremoto, los temblores recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Natsu siguió moviéndose como un pistón dentro de ella, permitiéndole montar su orgasmo sobre su verga. Sus paredes interiores casi lo estrangulaban, y podía sentir para uno de sus tremores pulsando contra su chota. Se permitió la descarga, y fue placer blanco cegando su visión, el aroma intóxicante de esta mujer llenado su nariz.

Permanecieron quietas por unos segundos, tratando de rejuntar sus pensamientos desparramados. Ambos estaban jadeando por aire, su pequeña actividad física habiéndolos drenado completamente. Lucy fue la primera en conseguir unir una oración coherente:

–Creo que… deberías liberar mis muñecas.

–Cierto–dijo él entre jadeos.

Salió de ella y se sacó el forro, le hizo un nudo y lo tiró al tacho de basura más cercano. Prosiguió volviendo a ponerse los pantalones, y luego caminó hasta la mesa ratona para recuperar las llaves de las esposas. Una vez libre, Lucy se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, porque cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se apagó al mismo tiempo, y se hubiera caído de no haber sido porque Natsu la atrapó en vuelo.

–Guau, ¿estás bien?

–Sí…–murmuró ella con fatiga. –Solo estoy cansada. Tengo calambres en las piernas. Voy a necesitar ayuda para caminar.

–De acuerdo–murmuró Natsu, un suave rubor tintando sus mejillas. Aún no había recuperado el aliento del todo. Lucy tenía los párpados cerrados, su cuerpo estaba completamente flojo y su respiración venía en suaves exhalaciones. Se veía tan bonita en la relajación post-coital que Natsu estuvo seguro de que nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa antes.

La ayudó a llegar al sofá, dónde se sentaron juntos, ella apoyada sobre su pecho. Él le tomó las muñecas y comenzó a masajeárselas, para hacer que la sangre volviera a circular.

–Espero que haya aprendido su lección, Señorita Heartfilia. No admitiré más robos, ¿entendido? La próxima vez su castigo será peor–dijo casualmente, aunque ella aún tenía su campera puesta, y los dos estaban más que conscientes de ese hecho.

–Lo tendré en mente, Señor Policía–respondió ella con una sonrisa adormilada, antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar la cabeza sobre su regazo.


End file.
